1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, an electronic device for preventing poor heat dissipation of a system and including ESD protection.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, due to industrial and commercial development and social progress, the products are also provided as being convenient, concrete, and cost-effective. Therefore, currently developed products are also more progressive than ever and can contribute to society.
Since many communication products nowadays are highly powered, dissipation technique for the products is getting more and more important in that case. However, users may disassemble an outer covering from the product on their own under the condition that the product is still powered, such that heat dissipation of a circuit board is poor, causing the system to be damaged.
Thus, there are still deficiencies and inadequacies apparently in the above existing mechanisms to be further improved. To solve the above problems, those skilled in the relevant art try to think and seek solutions, but there is no suitable way developed for a long time. Therefore, how to solve the problem of poor heat dissipation efficiently when the outer covering is disassembled from the product is one of the important research topics and also becomes an urgent aim needing to be improved in relevant art.